Jack Sparrow and the Fountain of Youth
by Ebony Rose Wood
Summary: This story continues Jack adventures as he searches for the fountain of youth. I don't advise reading this if you havn't already seen all 3 Pirates of the Caribbean movies. It might also help if you've read the young Jack Sparrow series.
1. Jack's Heading

Author Note

1. I read on the internet somewhere that they might make a 4th Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Which to be honest I wouldn't mind so much. It said though if they do it would be mostly about Jack and it might not completely be about the fountain of youth. Also if they do make a 4th they won't start until 2009-2011.

2. I tried to find out where Tortuga and Port Royal were so the directions might not be correct.

3. This is my first fanfic story and honestly I'm not the best speller so any help with that and anything else is much appreciated.

4. Enjoy!

Jack Sparrow and the Fountain of Youth

Chapter 1-Jack's Heading

When we last saw Captain Jack Sparrow he was in a dingy, due to the fact that Captain Barbosa had once again taken _The Black Pearl_.

Jack sat there with his bottle of rum, the map he had taken from Barbosa, and his compass that points to whatever he wants most.

He didn't become the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ like he had wanted to, but at least Davy Jones and Jack's debt to him were no more. Add to that William Turner, a former blacksmith turned pirate somewhat friend of his, replaced Davy Jones.

Will's father had become a crewmember of _The Dutchman_, and Will had sworn to his father that he would kill Davy Jones and set his father free.

The heart of Davy Jones had fallen into the hands of the East India Trading Company, and Lord Becket was determined to demolish all pirates.

The Trading Company and pirates had met to battle. Those on _The Pearl_ and _The Dutchman_ were the only ones to fight.

Will went on _The Dutchman_ to get Davy Jones's heart. Towards the end of the battle Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were all on _The Dutchman_ when Davy Jones stabbed Will in the heart.

By that time Jack had his heart and was ready to stab it but in the end he held Will's hand and stabbed the heart.

Davy Jones staggered before falling over the railing, and into the water.

Jack and Elizabeth left the ship with Will still on it.

In the end Will lived and Jack had lost a chance to live forever.

Elizabeth Turner, as she had come to be during the battle against _The Dutchman_, told Jack she was proud of him.

He bit on the cork and pulled it out with his teeth. He spit it out and took a swig before looking at the map.

The map was more like a puzzle. It was circular in shape and was made up of various rings. As he turned one of the rings it finished a picture of Florida. Next to it was a goblet that said, "Aqua de Vida" or "Water of Life". It was the location of the fountain of youth.

Jack took out his compass to find his heading. It pointed northwest.

The dingy was nowhere near as grand as _The Pearl_. There was no comparison really. The dingy was also worse than the first ship he had named himself captain of.

_The Barnacle_ may have only been a fishing boat (except for the time the sword of Cortés turned it into a mighty vessel) but it still had a mast, sail, steering wheel, and below deck. Unlike the dingy which wasn't much more than a rowboat with a short mast and a couple of sails. At the top of the mast flopping in the breeze was a jolly roger with a red sparrow on it.

Jack was worried that the dingy might not make it to Florida. He had just left Tortuga so he wasn't going to go there to find a ship, and a crew. Was it worth going to a Navy Port and commandeering one of their ships again? If he was caught there wouldn't likely be anyone who could help him out and he would have to find his own means of leverage or risk facing the gallows.

He got out his compass again and rechecked it. This time it was pointing southwest instead of northwest.

He closed the compass, shook it slightly, and opened it again.

It couldn't have been pointing to the rum because that would have meant it fell into the water.

He quickly checked on the rum to be sure it hadn't fallen into the water, and saw it sitting if front of him where he had left it.

He checked the compass again and saw that it was pointing in the same direction.

He hadn't known the compass to be wrong since he got it from Tia Dalma, whom he later found out was Calypso trapped in human form.

The only time it failed him was when he didn't know what he wanted.

He decided to follow the compass.


	2. Arabella

I made a minor correction. Hopfuly I'll have the third chapter up soon. I'm working on it.

* * *

Chapter 2-Arabella

Jack followed the compass. It took him around and away from his destination.

"_This place is starting to look familiar,"_ Jack thought looking at the shore.

As he got closer he realized that it was Port Royal.

"_Why would I want to come back here?"_ He was wondering if his compass was malfunctioning because Tia Dalma or _Calypso_ was no longer stuck in human form. _"Impossible."_ He thought.

He came up closer and started to pull his flag down hoping nobody had seen it yet. It wouldn't do to be caught. The last time he had been here he was going to be hung, but Will had saved him.

As he passed the ship next to him he read the name. _The Fleur de la Mort_. It sounded familiar.

He looked up and saw a face that he recognized but couldn't place.

She turned and yelled something. Somebody brought a ladder over and through it over the side, hooking it to the rail. The woman climbed down.

She was wearing a pair of trousers and a loose fitting shirt. Hanging from her belt on each side was a sword and dagger. Her auburn hair was down. This definitely wasn't usual women's attire.

She reached the bottom step. "Captain Jack Sparrow. It's been a long time."

"And you would be?" He asked looking up. The ship towered over him.

"Come on the ship and we can catch up," she said ignoring his comment. She started to climb to the top.

"Very well," Jack said mostly to himself and he followed her up the latter.

"Is the dingy worth keeping?" she asked once they got to the top.

"Is it worth staying?" Jack asked her.

"Mr. Jones!"

"Aye, C'ptain?"

"Tie the dingy to the boat."

"Aye, C'ptain!"

She walked off, Jack followed. She led him to the Captain's quarters.

"So," she said sitting down. "Ye don't remember me?"

Jack, who had been looking at the various trinkets, turned around, "Can't say that I do."

"So what happened to _The Barnacle_? I believe I've heard bits and pieces about ye, a _Black Pearl_, and Davy Jones?" she asked.

"Arabella?" Jack guessed.

"So ye do remember me!"

"You're a pirate?"

"Aye, as are you so I hear.

From what I've been hearing it sounds like we have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd say," said Jack. "When did you become captain?"

"My mother, Captain Laura Smith, got herself a new ship and put me in charge of _The Fleur de la Mort_.

"Have you heard anything about that one pirate with the crystal leg and tooth?"

"Silverback? He and Left-Foot Louis gave us some trouble years ago, but we haven't seen them for years. Left-Foot got his boat back but Silverback still wanted _The Fleur_.

"Flower of Death right?"

"Correct.

"What about ye? Captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean is what I've been hearin'. I had hoped to see it but I guess not. What happened to it?"

"Barbossa took it…again."

"Again? Ye can't keep and eye on yer own ship?"

"I did kill him."

"Then how'd he take yer ship?"

"Tia Dalma brought him back."

"What for?"

"Either to bring me back or to set herself free. I'm not quite sure."

"Jack, yer not makin' any sense."

"Am I not? I thought I was making perfect sense."

"Yes, but ye know what's been happin', and I'm becomin' more lost as ye talk!"

Jack told Arabella the story. He told her he got the ship from Davy Jones, Barbossa stole it about three years after that, "You were a much better first mate. At least you never tried to take my ship."

"Jack, _The Barnacle_ wasn't worth taking except for when it was a might ship and there wasn't any chance of that 'cause you had the sword of Cortés."

"So you would have?"

"That's not what I meant! Get on with yer story."

He continued to tell her how the crew became cursed, how he chased them for ten years while they tried to break there curse, how he ended up in Port Royal and met Will and Elizabeth, and the adventures they had. He exaterated about Davy Jones and how he, Jack Sparrow, was the one to defeat him, but everything else was relatively close to the truth.

"So ye killed Davy Jones? Impressive."

There was a nock on the door.

"Come in," Arabella said.

"C'ptain," said Mr. Jones, "we've spotted a navy ship."

There was a bang and a crash as a bomb hit the water. Some pirates on the deck were yelling.

"Sounds like we've been spotted," Arabella said. "Lower the sails!"


	3. Arabella's Daughter

Chapter 3- Arabella's Daughter

Jack remembered how the last time he was on _The Fleur_ it would vanish when the sails were lowered.

"Are we running away?" Jack asked as the sails were lowered.

"No," Arabella answered.

"Hiding?"

"Nope." Arabella took out a spyglass.

"What's happing?" Jack asked.

"They're confused," Arabella said handing Jack the spyglass.

Jack looked through the spyglass. Once again he witnessed the confusion of a ship disappearing.

'_We are invisible to all but those aboard this ship.'_ Captain Laura Smith's words rang in his head.

"Doesn't your mother miss having a ship with sails that can turn it invisible?" Jack asked.

"Her ship does. She wouldn't switch until she had the sails on."

"Just to be clear, what are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"What for?

"The opportune moment."

"And, when will that be?"

"We'll know when the time comes."

"What are you planning on doing, exactly?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I might decide that we attack or I might not."

On the Navy Ship…

"Keep track of that ship!" the Commodore commanded.

"Captain, sir. How are we suppose to keep track of a ship we can't see?" one of the Captains asked.

"Keep your eyes open for when it reappears," the Commodore said through gritted teeth.

"What is our plan for if they do reappear?" the Captain asked.

"_When_ they reappear we will fire," the Commodore commanded. "Just don't hit the sails!"

"Run out the guns!" the Captain told the sailors.

Back on the _Fleur_…

"Captain," one of the pirates said, "it looks like they're getting ready to fire."

"C'ptain," another pirate said, "I think your daughter is on the deck."

"That's not her!" yet another pirate said. "The lady on the dock is wearing a dress."

Arabella looked through her telescope. "That's her."

Jack looked towards the docks. He saw two figures talking to each other. One of them was part of the navy, and the other was a female in a light blue dress, with a sun umbrella. As the soldier took a step forward, she took a step back. He saw her arms flail and she fell into the water. She didn't even let go of her parasol. The soldier hurriedly leaned over the edge and held out a hand. She took it and pulled him in the water.

"That's your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"C'ptain, how are we suppose to get her?" Mr. Jones asked. "We can't risk reappearing, and we have no way of brining her aboard.

* * *

This wasn't the way I wanted to finish the chapter but I wanted to post it today and this was my only chance. 


	4. Paige's Story

I really enjoyed reading the reviews, and I hope to read more.

* * *

Chapter 4-Paige's Story

Night had fallen, and Arabella decided that was the best time to pick up her daughter. One of the pirates rowed a boat ashore.

When he came back a young woman, about 18, was the first to climb aboard. It looked as if her auburn hair had at one point been curled. She was wearing a loose shirt and trousers, and had a sword and dagger hanging on both sides of her.

Jack noticed the resemblance between her and her mother.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my daughter Paige. Paige, this is Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, yes. The notorious Jack Sparrow," Paige said.

'Captain,' Jack thought. 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' In his mind he would always be captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"What happ'nd to your dress?" one of the pirates asked.

"In my bag."

Only then did Jack notice the bag she had with her.

"Where did you get the dress from?" Arabella asked.

Paige bit her bottom lip.

'Just like her mother and grandmother," Jack thought.

"Father."

"My quarters, now!" Arabella said. "Jack? Would you like to join us?" Jack could tell she wasn't happy

"How did he afford it?" Arabella asked once Mr. Jones, Jack, Paige, and herself were in her quarters.

"He sold us out," Paige answered.

"What?" Arabella wasn't happy and wasn't trying to hide her rage.

"He told some Navy officer that he knew our course. He said we're predictable."

"PREDICTABLE!" Arabella yelled.

Jack flinched slightly. He had never seen Arabella this way before.

"That POMPUS! Wait, how do you know this?"

"He told me."

"Why?"

"He was drunk. You know how easy it is to get information from him. Just give him enough ale and he'll tell you his darkest secret."

"What does he remember?"

"Most likely only what happened when he was sober, and awake."

"Which was…?"

"He told me he had become a merchant again. _An "honest" trade._ He said he was successful, and earning a lot of money."

"The truth?"

"He got some money from telling the officer about us. Then he became a sailor, and now he's a captain."

"It was only last month. How is it he has become captain?" Arabella asked.

"They want the sails." Paige answered. "They promised him a ship and a crew, but he has to get the sails in the next month to keep his position. Anybody else who gets the sails gets to keep them, so he isn't the only one looking for you."

"You're wanted?" Jack asked.

"We've been going after many Navy boats in the past year." Arabella answered. "Not the best choice.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Aye, C'ptain?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"We should plan a different route."

"Captain Jack?"

"Well," said Jack seeing his chance. "I had been thinking of taking a trip to Florida."


	5. To Florida

Chapter 5- To Florida

When they left Arabella's quarters she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. All the pirates came to hear what she had to say.

"It seems that Thomas has told the Navy of our course!" Arabella told them. She couldn't say anymore because of the outburst of rage coming from everyone.

"Instead of attacking the Navy ship as we had planned when he was here," Arabella said once everyone had quieted down, "we will be making a trip to Florida."

"Why?" one of the pirates shouted.

"Well," Arabella said uncertainly.

"We have been going after Navy ships for the pas year," Paige picked up. "Each time our plundering becomes worth less. We figured this was our chance to try something new."

The pirates cheered.

"Let's see how far we'll get tonight!" Arabella said. "Come on! Let's move!"

All the pirates hurried to get to their spots.

Later that night Jack decided to walk around after most everyone had gone to bed. He saw Paige leaning against the railing and walked over to her.

"I know it isn't good that my father betrayed us, but I'm actually somewhat glad," Paige said without looking to see who it was.

Jack leaned against the railing without saying a word.

"There's never enough change or adventure," Paige continued. "That's why I'm glad you're here." She still hadn't looked at him yet.

"Why is that?" Jack asked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"With all the adventures you've had, I doubt it would stop now. Even my mom is ready for adventure. She doesn't admit it but I know it's true."

"What makes you think that just because I'm here we'll be going on some adventure?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Adventure is attracted to you like metal to a magnet. And I know you have a reason for going to Florida, even if I don't know what it is." After Paige said that she started to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way, you'll be sleeping in my quarters tonight. The door is to the right of my mothers."

She left, but Jack stayed there.


	6. Not One To Underestimate

i'm sorry it has been forever sence i updated

i wrote this a long time ago but never got around to edititing it... so here it is

(and yes, i know it's short)

* * *

Chapter 6- Not One To Underestimate

It was some time later when Jack went to bed. What Paige had said still bothered him. "_I know you have a reason for going to Florida, even if I don't know what it is_." Her words rang in his head.

Was it safe to tell her why he's going? Would she be able to figure it out herself? Would she tell someone else? What would happen if she told her mom? Maybe he should talk to her.

He was too tired to do anything but go to sleep.

The next morning Jack woke up later than he wanted to.

Knocking. "Jack?" More knocking. "Jack?" Still more knocking. "Jack!"

"What?" Jack asked irritably.

"Can I come in? I need to get something."

"Fine," he had sat up already and started to get his things together.

Paige walked in. She picked up a wooden box, and jack saw a monkey on her shoulder. She opened the box and took out a cracker. She gave it to the monkey who took it and started to nibble.

"Are you finally getting up?" Paige asked Jack. She closed the box and put it down. "It's a beautiful day for sailing and here you are in bed."

"I had a late night."

"I hope what I said didn't bother you," Paige said before leaving.

"_Why does she care?"_ Jack thought. "_And why does she keep saying things like that right before she walks away?_"

"About time," Arabella said when Jack came out. He had to quint from the sunlight.

Jack could hear Paige yelling orders at some of the pirates.

"Your daughter looks like a born leader," Jack commented.

"She is," said Arabella looking at her daughter. "She is not one to underestimate."

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"You might see… someday," Arabella told him.

"C'ptain!" one of the pirates yelled. "A ships approachin'. It's coming up from behind."


End file.
